Wait For You
by GleeBang
Summary: After years of waiting, Will and Rachel finally find bliss in the form of graduation day. Rated M for some seriously smutty sections, but this story is actually cleaner and more content-based than any of the others.


**A/N: Wait, what's this? Actual _content_ in one of my smut stories? Shocking, I know. But this one really is a bit more romantic than the rest.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

****

Graduation day meant a lot of different things to a lot of different people, but it meant something out of the ordinary for Rachel.

"The Lillian Adler Memorial Award for excellence in music is presented to Rachel Berry," Mr. Schue said into the microphone, laughing as Rachel leapt out of her chair. "Even aside from her enormous talent, no one can match Rachel's commitment and dedication to the arts. She's our gold star."

As she approached the podium, Rachel saw tears in Mr. Schue's eyes. She danced up the stairs and threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Congratulations, Rachel," he whispered, and she savoured the way her name sounded coming off of his lips.

With her face buried against his shoulder, nobody else could see the kiss she pressed briefly against the underside of his jaw.

"Thank you."

* * *

At precisely nine o'clock that night, Rachel knocked on Mr. Schuester's apartment door.

"Rachel?"

He was still wearing his formal dress pants from the ceremony, but he had replaced his jacket and tie with a ratty white T-shirt. Rachel eyed it appreciatively.

"Hi."

Rachel took a step toward him and he backed up, holding the door open for her. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why?" She looked up at him innocently.

"I figured you'd be out partying with the rest of your classmates," Will said, shrugging.

"They're not my classmates anymore," Rachel replied in an equally nonchalant voice. "We graduated, remember?"

"I remember," he said softly, looking down at her. She had picked out her favourite sun dress to wear tonight – white, with yellow polka dots. She watched his eyes moving down her legs.

"I came here," Rachel said quietly, "because this is where I wanted to be... Will."

He didn't miss the way his first name sounded in her soft tones. It was disarming.

Rachel could still remember the first time she was ever here, in her junior year.

* * *

"_Really, Rachel, you didn't need to come all the way over here," Mr. Schuester laughed as she walked through the door._

"_I know. But I really want to take a look at the sheet music this weekend. And I thought you might want some help with the arrangement," she said excitedly, pulling off her mittens. It was mid-January, and they were choosing songs for Regionals. "You know I just finished my level five theory – "_

"_I've got it covered," he cut her off, smiling. "But thanks."_

_She pouted a little, but that only seemed to make it smile more, so she just shrugged her coat off and sat down with him at the kitchen table. He had arranged a version of _Fame_ for them, and she eyed the solo part hungrily._

_He noticed her eagerness and handed her the part with a smile. "Take it. It's yours."_

_Rachel was so excited and so gratified that she impulsively leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."_

_He cleared his throat loudly and stood up, his chair screeching against the floor. "No problem. You, uh, should probably be heading home."_

_Rachel had hoped to sing through it once or twice with him, but she knew he was feeling uncomfortable, so she agreed and pulled her hat and mittens back on. At the door, he held her coat for her as she slipped her arms into it._

"_Thanks again, Mr. Schue," she said, a smile lighting her face. He tugged on her knit hat, pulling it straight. And before she knew it, their lips had met in the middle, the kiss soft and fleeting._

_When he pulled back she could hardly breathe. She had kissed other boys – had, in fact, gone _all the way_ with other boys – but this had made her feel so different._

_She felt like she was on fire._

_Rachel pushed herself against him, smashing her lips against his, aching for a deeper kiss. His fingers dug into her hips. She felt herself being backed up against the door, her body eventually settling against the wooden frame._

"_Rachel," he breathed, his lips wandering down her neck. His stubbly chin scratched her skin in the most pleasurable way imaginable. "Rachel."_

_It was ridiculous and insane, but she whispered back, "Mr. Schue."_

_He took an immediate step back, as though burned. She had reminded him of who she was. Of who _they_ were._

"_I – I'm so sorry, Rachel, I can't believe I..." he murmured, running a hand up the back of his neck._

"_Don't say that," she pleaded quietly._

"_We can't – I mean..." he trailed off, looking at her desperately. "You know we can't."_

_She nodded._

_He handed over her bag filled with sheet music and looked at his feet. "I'll, uh, I'll see you on Monday."_

_And because she couldn't speak, Rachel simply nodded once more and left._

_

* * *

_

Now, Rachel set her bag down on the kitchen table. "I didn't want to be watching idiots do keg stands tonight. I wanted to be here with you."

She watched the expression of warmth cross his features. He was so easy to read – Rachel loved that about him.

He took two long steps toward her and two seconds later Rachel was enveloped in his arms, feeling a comforting heat spread through her body. He held onto her for a long time, and she felt him breathing into her shoulder.

"I didn't think you'd come," he said finally. "I didn't think you'd remember."

She tightened her grip on him.

"How could I forget?"

* * *

_Rachel found herself at his apartment three weeks later, clutching a Spanish essay she'd written for him in her hands. It was her safety net, her ostensible reason for being here._

"_Rachel. Uh, hi. What are you doing here?" he asked, clearly confused._

"_I... um..."_

_Rachel didn't stutter. Normally she didn't. But ever since that first night in his front hallway she'd found herself completely incoherent around him._

_He spied the papers in her hands and looked relieved. "Did you need help with your essay?"_

_She looked down at the tidy stack of papers, and then looked back up at Mr. Schue. _

"_That's not why I came."_

_She pushed past him into the apartment and waited for him to close the door before pouncing on him, dropping her essay on the floor. "Mmfpf – Rachel," he tried to say._

"_Will," she responded directly, kissing him harder. She felt him kissing her back and it felt so good she thought she might explode. His arms wrapped around her and he lifted her up; she instinctively hooked her legs around his waist, and he carried her to the couch._

_Her coat was off in seconds, tossed on the floor, and his hands were running through her hair as he pushed her back into the couch. "God, Rachel," he moaned into her lips, and she felt herself heating up as his fingers ran up and down her sides. _

_She pulled eagerly at his shirt and he yanked it off, exposing his bare chest. Soon he was working the buttons on her blouse, and her bra was unhooked and sliding off her shoulders, dropping to the floor._

_His tongue on her breast was like heaven, and Rachel arched her back off the couch, pushing as hard against him as possible. "Will," she panted heavily. "Oh, god, more."_

_Her phone rang._

_Rachel wanted to throw the thing across the room. "Ignore it," she breathed, but Will was already standing up, backing away from her. "Answer it," he said quietly._

_Rachel bent to pick it up, trying to cover her breasts as she did. "Daddy? Oh, I'm just at Finn's house..."_

_When she got off the phone, Will was standing with her clothes in his outstretched hand. "Get dressed," he said._

_She pulled them back on, her face red, as he turned his back._

"_You know why we can't do this," he said when she was dressed again. "You know this is wrong."_

_She was determined not to be mute this time. "How can it be wrong when it feels – "_

"_Don't," he interrupted. "Rachel, you're sixteen. You have friends, and classes, and parents."_

"_So do you," Rachel argued hotly._

"_It's different! Look, Rachel, you can't come around here anymore, okay? I can't – I can't keep stopping you," he said, running a hand through his hair. "You have to stop."_

"_But I don't want to."_

_Will made up his mind at that moment that he had to hurt her for her own good._

"_I don't want you here," he said firmly. "I don't want to do this with you, Rachel."_

_Her face registered shock, then hurt. "Fine. That's fine."_

_She slammed the door on her way out._

_

* * *

_

Will lifted her from her feet and sat her down on his kitchen counter, so that she was a couple inches above him. "I'm so glad you came."

He stood between her legs and tugged intimately on her hips to bring her closer. Her hands rested on his shoulders. Sliding his hands through her long hair, he pulled her down and kissed her fiercely, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth.

"Will," she moaned, the vibrations traveling through his mouth. A groan escaped his lips.

Moving with excruciating slowness, he gathered the soft material of her white dress in his hands, pushing it upward one inch at a time. Inches of tanned, tantalizing leg beckoned him.

"_Will_," Rachel gasped again, and he shivered in pleasure at the sound of her voice. She was all his. All his, finally...

* * *

"_Rachel, can I see you in my office for a moment?"_

_It was the last glee rehearsal of the year. Having placed second at Regionals, the New Directions were done with their season, and they were all saying their goodbyes. _

_Rachel had been studiously ignoring him for the past four months, and their rare one-on-one encounters had been both awkward and brief. She refused to look him in the eye._

_Now, however, she followed him into his office and watched as he closed the door._

"_Look, Rachel," he said, sighing. "I didn't want to say this to you before Regionals, because I didn't want to upset you."_

_Her face looked guarded._

"_What I said," he started. "In February, at my apartment. What I said... I didn't mean it."_

_Rachel's eyes flickered. "What do you mean?"_

"_I..." he stopped, uncertain how to continue. "I... of _course_ I want to be with you, Rachel," he burst. "Of course I do – I always have. But you know... you know we can't."_

_He watched in regret as Rachel's face crumpled, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked down and away from him. "I know that. Don't you think I know that?"_

_He took a step closer to her, reaching out to cradle her cheeks in his hands. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. When he kissed her, it was slow and sweet, lips moving against hers tenderly._

"_Rachel, someday you're going to graduate and go on and do so many amazing things," he told her sincerely. "And you're going to meet people your own age – people who you'll want and need a whole lot more than your old glee club director."_

_She looked up at him through wet eyelashes. "And what if I don't?"_

_Will swallowed._

"_If you don't... if you graduate and you don't find anyone else you want to spend your time with... then come find me."_

_

* * *

_

The dress was pulled up and over her head, and then Rachel was sitting in front of him in nothing but her pink bra and panties.

She pulled eagerly at his shirt and he obliged her by taking it off, letting her unbuckle his belt and slide his pants down. He attached his lips to hers again as he fumbled with the clasp of her bra.

"Oh, Will," she moaned as his tongue traced lines down her collarbone. He pulled the pink lace away, swirling his tongue across her nipple, and she slid her hands through his hair. "Oh, _god_."

He kissed his way down her flat abdomen and hooked his fingers inside her panties, yanking them down forcefully. She giggled. "I can't wait any longer," Will murmured playfully, pushing at her knees so that she opened for him.

Rachel lay back against the counter, and he took a moment to watch her breasts heaving up and down. She was so gorgeous.

But then he couldn't wait any longer, and he dipped his tongue down to taste her.

"_Will_," she keened as his tongue swept a long line up her slit. "Fuck."

The word sounded so adult coming from Rachel, from _his_ Rachel, that he almost laughed.

But the way she squirmed and shrieked and shouted for more when his tongue grazed her clit reminded him that she was very much an adult.

Slowly, he pushed one finger inside of her, and then two. She was tight, so tight that he worried he might hurt her, but she was so wet that he slid into her with relative ease. "Baby," he growled appreciatively.

She responded with a loud moan, pushing herself down on his fingers as hard as she could. "Oh god," she panted. "Oh, please, Will, _please_..."

He lowered his lips to her center again, attaching himself to her clit. He wanted so badly to see Rachel come – had dreamt about it all these years. "Come for me, baby," he growled into her slit.

He sucked hard on her clit and swirled his tongue around the hard swollen bud, pumping his fingers into her simultaneously. "_Will!_" she screamed as her muscles clenched around him and the orgasm hit her. Her back arched off the counter, pushing against his mouth as hard as she could. "Fuck, yes, _yes_, _Will!_"

She breathed hard; her breasts swelled up and down, and he took one in each hand, pinching her nipples as she came down from her high. "Oh my god, Will," she breathed, pulling his head up to kiss him.

Will picked her up and carried her from the counter to the bedroom, tossing her playfully onto to big bed. He watched in glee as her breasts bounced up and down, then quickly shed his boxers and crawled over to join her. "You ready?" he asked heavily, leaning in to kiss her.

"_Yes_," she said fervidly, reaching down to feel his cock growing harder and harder in her hand. She giggled and started to guide him toward her. He stopped momentarily – "We should have something."

"Birth control," Rachel whispered, winking at him. He grinned and let the tip of his cock hover over her core, already soaking wet. He pushed against her the tiniest bit.

"You tease," she breathed. "Give me the cock."

Will laughed out loud, but the sound of the word _cock_ coming out of Rachel Berry's mouth made his mind go to dirty, dirty places.

He pushed into her roughly, feeling her dripping heat close around him. "Fuck, Rachel," he ground out.

"Take me," Rachel breathed in his ear, singing to him like a siren. He couldn't resist her. He started to move in and out in even stroked, taking it slow.

"Harder, Will," she moaned, eyes closed as she bucked her hips against his. "_Harder_."

He drew himself all the way out before slamming into her, watching in satisfaction as her mouth formed a round O. More dirty thoughts.

"_Faster!_"

The bed was rocking, and they could both hear the headboard slamming against the wall behind them. "More, Will," Rachel panted, and he knew the sound was making her hot. "Deeper!"

He filled her all the way up, his thick cock penetrating her as far as would allow, and Rachel shrieked in absolute pleasure. "Yes! _Yes, _right there – oh, Will, oh god, _yes, _fuck me!"

Her words drove him over the edge, and as he lost control he felt her clench around him one more time. They came together, so hard that they almost fell off the bed, rolling in ecstasy.

* * *

The next morning, Will felt himself regaining consciousness groggily. Three rounds of intense, hot, unbelievable sex later, he and Rachel had finally fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning.

A light touch made him jolt awake. He opened his eyes to see a pair of tiny hands stroking him as Rachel lowered her mouth to his cock.

He could get used to this.


End file.
